1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fishing equipment, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fishing lure retrieval apparatus wherein the same retrieves upon securement, fishing lures snagged and retained within an underwater environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing lure retrieval devices have been utilized in an effort to retrieve fishing lures and the like which are hooked in underwater environments, such as in sunken logs, rocks, and the like. Elongate poles and weighted devices have been utilized in an effort to dislodge such lures with limited success and with resultant damage to an associated lure. Improved prior art devices have attempted to lodge an associated lure itself within a housing in an effort to retain the lure without damage thereto. An example of such a device may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,689 to Stinar wherein a cylindrical housing and a separate retrieval line secured to the housing is of a weighted construction to receive a lure directed therewithin and upon securement of the lure therewithin, the assembly is withdrawn to the surface of the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,493 to O'Brien sets forth a retrieving device utilizing a series of flexible chains mounted therefrom for jostling and impacting upon a lure in an effort to free the lure from a snagged condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,984 to Kowal sets forth a fishing shackle retrieval device wherein an elongate, weighted body includes a forward "U" shaped loop that is formed in an effort to secure an upper end of a closed loop of the fishing tackle in an effort to retrieve the same. The Kowal device, as opposed to that of the instant invention, does not provide for the surrounding securement and positive lodging of the fishing tackle within the retrieval organization in an effort to secure the same from a snagged condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,402 to Kuhn, et. al., sets forth a lure retrieval organization wherein an elongate body utilizes a series of links to contact the lure in its environment in an effort to free the same from an underwater condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,112 to Sprague sets forth a lure retrieval apparatus wherein a weighted body includes a slidable fishing line mounted therewithin, wherein a forward end of the fishing line and its securement to fishing tackle is securable to staggered hooks mounted forwardly of the body of the retrieval device in an effort to receive the associated lure assembly to the water surface.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved fishing lure retrieval apparatus which addresses both the problems of effectiveness in construction and ease of use, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.